The Moment I Saw You Cry
by Angels of Devils
Summary: Serena is still partly mourning over Darien's sudden death.Then,she is sent away by a assassinator to kill her in another world.Nurse back to health by the pilots,she has a new feeling of fresh love that she teaches to him but will she accept it herself?
1. Death of Love

A/N: I dislike this pairing but thought it'll be fun to write the fanfic though. Wierd isn't it...?  
  
CH. 1 A Change of Destiny  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, I do not own them except for mine. Thanq.  
  
Serena was sitting in the hospital waiting room, fidgeting with her hands nervously. Her eyes were big and red looking as if she was crying. She was. Mina sat beside her, looking worry and comforting the poor Serena. Finally, the doctor approached them, holding a clipboard and looking grim. Serena suddenly stood up and rushed up to the doctor. Tears swelled in her eyes as she stared in the sad eyes of the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Tsukino." the doctor whispered, "Mr. Darien Chiba (A/N: Yeah I'm using his Japanes last name thing) did not make it." A loud cry of horror was heard throughout the hospital as Serena started wailing loudly.  
  
"No," she cried clutching her ears and sitting down on the floor, "Let me see him!"  
  
"He's in room 35," the doctor informed, "I'm sorry..." Mina nodded sadly at the doctor. She helped Serena stand up and led her slowly to Room 35. She opened the door and inside was the cold limp body of Darien. The nurse around him was taking off the oxygen mask and other hospital equipment. Serena fearfully stepped in and approached the dead Darien. She sobbed frightfully and buried her face on Mina shoulder, unable to look at her lover.  
  
"Serena," Mina gasped through sobs, "Its okay...sweetie, its alright."  
  
"Mina..." Serena said turning to Darien again, she collapsed on her knees beside him, "What will happen to Crystal Tokyo?" She started crying again. Streams of glittering tears flowed down her face. She closed her eyes and opened them. Full of tears, she touched the cold skin of Darian.  
  
"DARIEN!" Serena yelled with a mixture of anger and sadness, "How dare you!! What about Crystal Tokyo!!? What about Rini? Huh Darien!?Don't leave me alone! Please!"  
  
"Serena..." muttered Mina as she touched Serena's shoulders, "Honey..." But Serena shrugged her hands off.  
  
"HE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" Serena yelled in rage between her tears, "He can't leave me alone..." Her sobbing got louder and she buried her face in her hands, muffling her cries. The door creaked open and stood in the way was the depressed looking Lita, Raye and Amy. Mina called them in quietly and closed the door shut them. The 4 girls looked at their future queen and couldn't help but cry too.  
  
"Th-this chnges everything then...." said Raye, "They'll be no more Rini, no more Cystal Tokyo..."  
  
"This was not supposed to happen," Amy gasped, "This is wrong...whats happening...?"  
  
"Our destinies seems to be changing..." said Lita grimly, "Our destinies are taking turn..." Mina swallowed.  
  
"I...I don't get it..." Mina said shaking her head slowly, "Then...what is suppose to happen?"  
  
  
  
3 days after a Funeral:  
  
"Serena hasn't come out of her room for days," said the worried Mrs. Tsukino to Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye, "She won't eat, she won't laugh or smile. Since that poor boy's death..."  
  
"Yes," said Mina nodding her head, "She was very close to him..."  
  
"Maybe you girl should cheer her up," said Mrs. Tsukino, "Please..." The nodded at the mother and went upstair to Serena's room. Luna was outside the door with her head bowed. Artemis, who was in Mina's arms, jumped down and ran over to Luna.  
  
"Luna," he whispered, "This was not meant to be..." Luna nodded gravely.  
  
"Yes," she admitted, "But something else is...everything is changing..."  
  
Mina knocked on Serena's door. "Serena! Are you in there?" There was no answer. Amy sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Come on out Serena," begged Mina, "You can't hid in there forever dear!" There was still no answer. Raye was getting impatient. Sure she did feel sad but pining like this wasn't going to help her.  
  
"Serena," Raye half-shouted, "You can't sulk forever! Come out meatball head...lets go over to the arcade...e-everyone misses you there." There was still no answer or sound. But the doorknob suddenly turned and the door opened. Serena looked them with a red nose, tear swelled red eyes and soaked tissue clutched in her hands.  
  
"Serena..." said Lita frowning, "C'mon out girl...please? Be Serena again..." Serena looked at them gravely and nodded feebly.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered, her voice broke, "I - I just can't...."  
  
"Serena," said Mina as she put her hands on Serena's shoulders, "But you can't let that kill you. I know Darien wouldn't want you to ruining your life because of him..." Serena looked up into Mina's blue friendly eyes and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"I guess so..." she said.  
  
"Thats the spirit," said Lita, "Lets go out for cheesecake!" Amy sweatdropped and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"And pizza too. We can also go see that new Sailor V movie. What'd you say Serena?" Serena nodded and smiled at her friends. Her wonderful caring friends. She started sobbing again but this time it was because if joy.  
  
"Why the waterworks again Serena?" asked Raye, "You can't cry every minute..."  
  
"No, I'm just so happy...that..that I have friends like you guys."  
  
"Aw, thats saying too much..." said Lita pretending to blush. The girls giggled at her, even Serena.  
  
"Hey, how about that pizza you guys promise?" Serena asked quietly, not as perkily as she would have done as usual. Mina grinned at her and grabbed her arms.  
  
"Lets go! Maybe we'll meet some cute guys on the way!" said Mina perkily and dragged Serena downstair and out the door, followed by the rest of the Sailor Scouts. 


	2. He can never be replaced!

A/N: Chapter 2, took me some time to do this chapter and also thinking a name for it too. Also, if anyone hadn't noticed, the story title is from the song 'Cry' by Mandy Moore. And I'm gonna admit I came up with the plot of this story when I was listening to the song. Just keep that in mind...  
  
Also, yes, I don't really like H/U pairing for some reason, I don't like to pair main characters like Serena...its just me...  
  
CH. 2 : Unstable Futures  
  
Serena had a fresh new start at the Arcade the next morning. She had just had her mind off of Darien. But not for long.  
  
"Hey Serena..." said Andrew approaching her with a sad frown, "I'm sorry to hear about Darien." Serena, who was happily playing the Sailor V game, suddenly burst in tears. Every head in the arcade turned to her. Andrew was suprised at wide-eyed.  
  
''Serena!'' he exclaimed, ''Hey, I'm sorry, you can stop crying...Serena...please." Serena had stopped crying but she was still sniffling with her blue eyes filled with crystal tears. With her hands in a fist, she hugged her face, still sniffling.  
  
''Its okay Andrew,'' she said quietly, "I-I still can't get over his death..."  
  
Andrew smiled kindly at her, "Yeah, he was my friend too...I'm sorry for his loss..." Serena nodded with her eyes closed. Just then, the arcade glass door slid open and stood in the was a tall dark olive haired woman with pale skin and accompaning her was young dark-purpled hair girl with large, sad purple eyes with a very pale complexion. The woman's face was tensed and strict.  
  
"Setsuna (A/N: Okay, I'm using the Japanese name for the outers because I'm more used to them.).'' Serena said softly, ''Hotaru..."  
  
"Serena," Setsuna said with a deep and stern voice as she walked towards the two blond. She glanced at Andrew and said, "Can you leave us?"  
  
"Oh of course." Andrew said nodding. He looked suspiciously at Setsuna, Hotaru and then at Serena before leaving to the counter.  
  
"Yes?" asked Serena quietly, "D-"  
  
"Yes," Setsuna interrupted her, "I did." Her face softened and frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry Serena...There was no more of Little Lady anymore, there was no more of Crystal Tokyo...just blank..." Hotaru nodded sadly in agreement.  
  
"What'd you mean?" Serena asked, her voice contained a slight tone of fear, "What'd you mean blank...?"  
  
"There's nothing," Setsuna replied, "The future is all black. Its rather undecided or..." She trailed off and frowned deeper, burrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"Or what?" Serena asked, dreading the answer. Her hands were in a tight fist that her knuckles were white.  
  
"Or its just that everything got destroyed..." answered Setsuna, "The future of the Sailor Scouts are cloudy and with much darkness. There is nothing more I can do. The walls for the different demensions and time has weakened since Darien's death. You have one spot empty in your court-"  
  
"What'd you mean by one empty spot in my court?" Serena asked with a burrowed eyebrow.  
  
Setsuna sighed, "Darien was one person protecting you, like the rest of the Sailor Scouts. But now, Darien is no more, you, and the scouts, are unprotected from one side...you'll need a replacement, one more soldier to fill-"  
  
"NO!" Serena shouted. Both Hotaru, Setsuna and some people around jumped at the sudden outburst The whole arcade went silent, the only thing that can be heard was the game sound for, "Lost. Game Over." as everyone stared at her.  
  
"He can NEVER be replaced!!" Serena breathed, putting her hands to her ears, "NEVER! Not Darien...not him!"  
  
She suddenly turned on her heals, her blond pigtails whipping people nearby. She sprinted for the door, knocking people down on the way and ran out into the street. Her face streaming with freshly fallen tears as she ran down the street. There was suddenly a frightentining loud screech of brakes and a scream. Setsuna gasped, knowing what had happened. With Hotaru by her side, they ran out and saw Serena laying unconscious in front of a tanned car. The owner of the car, an elderly woman with graying hair, came out, looking horrificly down at Serena, whose tearful face was now joined by the red blood that flowed down from her forehead.  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru ran to Serena and kneeled down by her as other people sourronded the scene.  
  
"Serena!" Hotaru cried, "No, not her..."  
  
2 Days Later:  
  
"She's in a coma..." Doctor Prewett informed the worried Tsukino family and her friends, "It might take a week for her to revive. But she'll survive.''  
  
"Oh good," said the tear-logged mother, "I just can't stand losing her after she's been so sad..."  
  
"Can we go see her?" asked Mina. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Yes you can, but I have to tell you that she won't be in the condition to hear you...'' Doctor Prewett said, "Room 145."  
  
"I'll take them papa!" piped a squeky voice. A little girl, about Hotaru's age, with lively brown eyes and cute flaming red springy and curly hair reaching her shoulders ran in front of them.  
  
"I can take them to her room," she said, "Please papa, can I? Please!?"  
  
"Alright you can, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, this is my youngest daughter Rillele. She will be taking you to Ms. Tsukino's room." the Doctor informed, "I need to be taking care of another patient.  
  
"Of course," said Mr. Tsukino nodding.  
  
"Come this way," Rillele squeked hyperly as she led them to a hallway on their left. She stopped and looked back at them, her large brown eyes glittering innocently in the hospital light. Then, she sprinted back to Hotaru.  
  
"Hello," she greeted, "I've seen you at school, you're always alone aren't you?" Hotaru nodded feebly, her pale face going pink with shyness.  
  
"You won't be alone anymore now..." Rillele assured her, "You can call me Ril or Llele, whats your name?"  
  
"Hotaru," Hotaru replied quietly.  
  
"Ah..." said Rillele nodding her head, "Okay.This is the room." She stopped in front of the door labeled, 'Room 145.' She opened the door slowly and let them in.  
  
The room inside was dark and gloomy, dimly litted by the little ray of sunshine that sneaked through the closed blinds. The only sound that can be heard was the heavy breathing of the oxygen mask and the contineous beeping of the heart moniter.  
  
Serena laid on the bed, dressed in a soft blue patient uniform. Her chest rose and fell with the heavy breathing sound of the oxygen machine. Her golden blonde hair was spread loosely around her and her face was white, gaunt and lifeless. As if they had lost her to death already, she laid like a statue and looked paler then Hotaru.  
  
"Oh my daughter..." Mrs. Tsukino gasped as she started sobbing. She touched Serena's deathly pale face gingerly and started crying as a mother should. She put her face by Serena's, tears streaming down her face for her daughter. The mother's cries made the room more gloomier and grimer then it already was. It would've made the most cold-hearted person cry or shed even a few tears. But...Except one.  
  
(((~~~)))~~~)))~~~)))~~~)))~~~)))~~~)))~~~)));  
  
A/N: Anyone know? Of course you would know if you do know. If you don't know, it means you know nothing about GW or is just plain stupid. (J/K! :p)  
  
'In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside.' - Cry 


	3. The Child Assassinator

Ch. 3: The Child Assassin  
  
Rillele's large brown eyes narrowed as she darkly surveyed the crying mother and the unconscious blond. The innocent, hyper sparkle disappear from her eyes and had a dangerous glint of malice. She jumped as Mina turned to her and but her smile back on, looking like an innocent doll.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, "What would you like?"  
  
"Would it be possible if somebody stayed with her overnight?" asked Mina, face was red and blotchy. Rillele's brown eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She closed it quickly and nodded.  
  
"I'm sure you can..." she croaked, "I'll ask papa..." She sprinted out of the room noisily down the hall, making echoes of running footsteps.  
  
Rillele came back and said unethusiastically that someone can stay over night. They thanked her and Amy volunteered to stay the first night since she was helping out in the ward across. Then Mina will stay the second night, then Lita then Raye. Mrs. Tsukino was so taken by her daughter's friend's generosity and like Serena, cried out loud. They soon left afterward with Amy staying behind. She made herself and chair-bed beside Serena and sat down.  
  
Night:  
  
A short figure, like that of a child, dressed in head to toe in black, cover every part of it's body except it's head that show the malicious large blue eyes and strands of pink hair. The figure crept to the window and opened it slowly, careful not to make a sound. It slid in like a shadow into the room of Serena. It glanced at the snoozing Amy and move closer to the bed. Out of it's pocket, it took out a small silver knife that shone in the moonlight. It's small hilt was made of ivory and engraved on it was a moon sign surronding the earth that was darkened.The blade was shining silver and was razor sharp. With it, the small figure reached up for the oxygen pipe and cut it, the moniter started beeping rapidly, the breathing became faster and sounded if Serena started chocking. The figure backed up and stood motionless in the shadows.  
  
Amy woke with a start and gasped. Instanly, she stood up, knocking her chair aside and grabbed the cut piped and looked at it, breathing heavily. Panicking, she started screaming, "Someone! HELP! SOMEONE!" She flicked on the light and saw the figure standing in a corner, looking at her.  
  
"Who are you?" Amy asked in a growl, "Did you do this?" The figure's blue eyes stared at her and threw the knife at Amy. She dodged but it struck her in the left arm.  
  
"Ah!" Amy turned to look at the figure but it was gone. Thinking no further, she pulled the knife painfully out of her arms and threw it aside. She staggered forward to Serena and looked at the heart moniter. The line was slowly become flat. Fearfully, Amy leaned forward and tried to connect the two slashed pipes, but it was no use. The nurses and doctors hurried into the room and their eyes widened at Amy with her bleeding arm.  
  
"Someone go get a repalcement pipe! Hurry!" one of the doctors called. Two nurses ran out of the room to carry out his orders. The other nurses and doctors hurriedly made ready the machine for the new pipe and mask and kept glancing up the moniter nervously.  
  
"C'mon," said one of the doctors, "We can't lose her." The beeping was getting slower now and lines were becoming flat at sometimes. There was a nervous, panic stricken silent in the air as they impatiently waited for the pipe.  
  
The pipe was brought quicklyand the docotors installed it, giving Serena her supply of energy back. Her breathing became normal instantly and the beeping went back to a regular pace. Wiping off their sweats, the nurses and doctors checked everything to make sure nothing else was cut. Amy was grasping her bleeding arms and breathed heavily in short gasps.  
  
"Is she alright?" she asked. They nodded. Amy sighed in relief.  
  
"What happened in here?" asked a female doctor.  
  
"There was someone in here," Amy manage to say, "They had a knife...threw it at me." The nurses sat her down on a chair and attended her wound. It was deeply cut but luckily healable. A brunette nurse, who was cleaning up the mess found something milk white. She picked it off the ground and stared at it. It was the same ivory-hilt knife with a silver blade, it had blood on the tip and as the nurse guessed, the blood was from Amy. She showed it to Amy, who confirmed that was the knife she was hit by. The nurses sealed it in the plastic bag to show to the police.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You failed," growled an anxious voice, "She was unconscious, and that blue haired wench was asleep! It was the PERFECT opportunity and you failed!!!"  
  
"Don't push it," a child voice replied, "I won't fail next time..."  
  
"Next time?" the voice scoffed, "You left your dagger you careless little bitch!"  
  
"Watch your language miss!" the child hissed, "So the plan backfired, it was the first time and I won't fail the next! I said so!"  
  
"Yes, but you've alerted those sailor brats and they'll be protecting her nightly! She's their queen if you haven't forgotten!"  
  
"She's not the queen anymore! That lover of her is dead! She will not live while I do! I despise them, selfish people!" The child pulled off her black mask. She was a little girl, about age 10. Her eyes were blue and clouded with angry fury of defeat and revenge. Her hair was pink and grew to her shoulders. The girl's face was small and looked strangly like Serena, but only more evil and younger.  
  
"I'll let you try again then," the voice said calmly, "Do not fail, for your own sake m'dear."  
  
"I already devised a plan miss," said the girl with an oily voice, "Would you like hear?"  
  
"Oh?" said the voice amused, "entertain me..."  
  
"I will throw her into another world, a different demension! She'll be weaker there, and they'll be no one to protect her!" said the girl excitedly.  
  
"And How, exactly, will you do this?"  
  
"The Lady Pluto of Time," the girl replied with a sneer, "I learned a secret, the opening vortex can be open by anyone at a certain time and it will only last one tenth of a second, but I can do it! Then, I will send her into any demension and follow her and kill her there!"  
  
"Good plan, but do tell, how will you get back?"  
  
"When she's dead, my form will dissappear and the scouts will treat me like a mistake and not the killer. But I won't remember anything."  
  
"Good point. But don't fail this time!" The girl nodded as the speaker dissappeared.  
  
"I won't," she whispered to herself, "Never...Such sweet victory I shall taste..."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Someone tried to kill her?" gasped Mina, "Did you see who?"  
  
"It looked like a child," Amy muttered, "But it couldn't have. All I saw were the blue eyes."  
  
"Hmm..." Raye thought rubbing her chin, "Do you think she'll come back."  
  
"I doubt it," answered Amy, "But we need to gaurd her to make sure for tonight."  
  
" I guess so..." Raye murmured, "Alright, tonight and tomorrow."  
  
NIGHT: Time: 1:34 A.M.  
  
Sailor Venus yawned. "No sign of anything," she said sleepily.  
  
"I say we stay here all night 'till morning." whispered Jupiter. They all agreeded warily to it. The job of a Sailor Soldier is very hard as you see.  
  
It was at 2 A.M something happened. From the window crept the same small figure. She teleported in this time, materializing with a silver light into the room. The Sailor Soldeirs jumped on their feet, fully awake. They stood their grounds, waiting and standing around the their princess's bed.  
  
BOOM!  
  
All 4 of them were thrown back suddenly by a red blast of light, burying them under piles of equipment and sheets. The figure redeemed it's true shape, only masking her face.  
  
She masked girl took advantage of this moment and harshly pulled the unconscious Serena out of the bed. Serena's limp head banged on the steel rim of the bed. She woke up suddenly.  
  
"Ow...What the-" she muttered and froze as she looked up and saw the girl restraining her neck. "Who're you!!??"  
  
The girl, ignoring Serena, mumbled something under her breath and waved her hands lightly. As her wrist twisted, a large portal appeared in front of them. A huge force of gust swept across the room and illuminated it with rainbow of colors. The girl, sheilding her face with her hands, with Serena's neck in one hand suddenly jumped in the portal. Serena struggled to get free but the girl's was stronger then she looked. Serena started screaming for her scouts as she was pulled in.  
  
The Sailor Scouts popped out of the heavy equipments like daisies and stared at the portal as it closed. Mars pushed all the things off of her and ran to the portal but it was too late. 


	4. Winner's Mansion

A/N: The first part is strictly from Serena's view...  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered opened. She suddenly felt a pang of terribly painful headache and groaned. Her image was fuzzy with her head that felt as if it were splitting in half.  
  
"Is she awake?" said voice above her. Serena saw a blurry figure of someone with long braided hair.  
  
"Yes, her eyes open," said a more polite voice. Another figure was above her and she can make out the white blond tone of the figure's hair.  
  
"Hey wake up!" said the voice that she heard earlier before. She heard the figure murmur to the other, "I like her hair, very original!"  
  
"Be serious!" snapped a new harsh voice, "We shouldn't have brought her here anyways! She belongs in the hospital!" Serena's head was spinning. They weren't definately Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita, but who? And where was her friend. She couldn't remember what happened.  
  
"Where am I?" Serena mangaged to groan, her voice was painful and her throat seared with pain as she said each syllable.  
  
"You're in the Winner's mansion miss," said a the polite voice, "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"My eyes are fuzzy," Serena managed to reply.  
  
"Do you originally have glasses?" the polite voice asked. Serena warily shook her head. She blinked and found out that her eyes were beginning to become clearer.  
  
"Wait," she groaned, "I can see clearly now." Serena looked at them with a clear vision. The first one she thought she heard was a girl, though with masculine features. Her eyes were brown and so was her long braided her.The other, the one she guessed with the polite voice had short platinum blond hair, kind blue eyes that smiled at her. The harsh voice she heard was from a Chinese man who stood by the oak polished door, looking at her dissaprovingly. His black hair was drawn back into a tight, small ponytail at the back. His narrows, cold eyes made him look very unwelcoming.  
  
Serena looked around her now. She was in a large white ceiling room. The bed she was in was white, and white all over and she was also in a white nightdress, not the hospital one she remembered she was in. The floor was polished wood, shining and smooth and reflecting the sunlight. There was a closet with color of light brown. It was richly designed and elaborately carved, and on either side was large circular windows with clear glass and a golden handle.Serena sat up, her headache had dissappeared.  
  
The 2 boys, the one by the door left, surveyed her as Serena surveyed her surronding.  
  
"I like your hair," the girl with the braid blurted out. She strangely had a deep voice for a girl. She sounded like a boy. Serena stared at her. The girl winked at her, "Very original." Serena was now considering if the girl was a girl or not. It would've been too impolite to ask but she was strangely burning to know.  
  
"Thank you," Serena replied, "Are you a girl or a boy?" The platinum blond sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly. The braided person, (Serena was now very really doubtful about his gender.) fumed. The face turned deep rouge as it bit it's lip.  
  
"I'M A BOY!" he (He's a boy! thought Serena in suprise.) exploded pulling on his own braid.  
  
"Sorry," Serena said in a small voice.  
  
"Be nice!" the blond said, "Sorry about that, I'm Quatre Winner, what's your name?"  
  
"Serena," Serena asnwered.  
  
"Hello Serena, this is Duo Maxwell," Quatre explained, "He's a boy." Serena chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I know." she said, "Sorry."  
  
"Its. O.kay." Duo said through gritted teeth, "I get that sometimes."  
  
"I was wondering, which part of Japan am I in?" asked Serena uncertainly. The 2 boys stared at her with highly raised eyebrows.  
  
"Lady," Duo began, "We're not in Japan. We're in the Cinq Kingdom." Serena stared at them unbelievingly.  
  
"What?!" she shouted, "Wait, this is wrong...I was in Japan! And in a hospital as far back as I remember!"  
  
"Hospital? You were in school uniform when we found you, well not we, it was Heero, but we took care of you!" said Duo, "Did you hit your head somewhere?"  
  
"Who's Heero?" Serena asked, forgetting what she said before. She was strangely interested in the sound of the name.  
  
"He's the one that found you," Quatre said.  
  
"He would've have killed you if we hadn't come along." Duo added.  
  
"He doesn't sound like a very nice person," Serena said scratching her hair.  
  
"He's not." Duo informed, "Watch out for him."  
  
"I'll take your advice for that thank you," said Serena.  
  
"You really should," Duo told her, "But he's not a bad guy once youget to know him. Sort of." Serena nodded uncertainingly.  
  
"So," she said, "Where is the Cinq Kingdom?"  
  
"You never heard of it?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Where have you been?" Duo exclaimed, "To Mars? (Actually, Serena thought as he said it, More close, like the moon.)  
  
" Everyone knows about the Cinq Kingdom. A lot fighting happened here!"  
  
"Oh," said Serena outloud, looking at them blankly. I think I'm dreaming, she thought, Wish not, they're terribly cute, even that braided one! She pinched herself and bit her lips painfully. They were still there. She wasn't dreaming. She had mixed feeling about not dreaming. Somehow, she was afraid but liked it at the same time. She felt strangely acquainted here. Serena smiled serenely up at them.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me." Why wasn't aren't you worried like you should be? she thought, I wonder what happened.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Argh," the pink haired little figure growled. She had lost Serena. "Damn it!" she yelled out loud, she was in a deserted beach, "Where am I?" She surveyed her surronding. It had a earth surronding, air, plants, water, sand and ground.  
  
"I'm gonna get you Serenity! No matter what!" "Hey!" said a voice, the girl turned and saw balding man in a uniform running towards her, "This is a private beach, get out of here little brat!" "And?" "Go on, play somewhere else, shoo!" the man said pointing at the road. The girl didn't move and stared at the man right in the eyes. She suddenly grasp his neck and squeezed tightly. He started chocking but she let go. "One word and I will kill all of your daughters and sons and your wife." she growled and teleported away. 


	5. Darien in the Mirror

A/N: Would you like a strictly H/U only story or with other pairs? If so, you can vote.  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"We can't have her in the house," said Heero with finality, "She will interfere with my current mission."  
  
"Heero," Quatre pleaded, "We can't, she's hurt still."  
  
"And she claims she doesn't know about Cinq Kingdom." Duo added, "Dude, that girl is wacko."  
  
"Hn." Heero remembered when he found the girl. It was at night and it was very strange situation for him. He had forgetton about it.  
  
*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*  
  
Heero was walking ahead, not too far from the rest of the pilots. His footsteps echoed loudly in the dead streets dim streets. Nothing stirred or made a sound, except the rest behind him. As he moved closer, he saw something move in the sputtering street light. Being Heero and suspicious, he walked over to the light, drawing his hand gun out. He moved more closer, quietly this time. And in the shadowy corner, laid a body. He pointed his gun at it and moved closer.  
  
The body was a girl. No more older then 16, she had long golden-blond hair that were up tie up into two tight hair-ball on her head. She was waring, as Heero recognized, a Japanese School Uniforms for girls. Heero moved closer and cocked the gun slowly, making a faint click.  
  
The gril stirred and moaned. Her skin looked delicate and so white, Heero can see little purple and blue veins on her eye lids. Then he heard distant running from behind him. Probably Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa running to him. Ignoring the echoed pound of fooststeps, he decided to put his gun on safety mode again. There was no need to kill her now. It'll only be a waste of bullet. Just as he was thinking that, his hands re-cocked the gun and pointed at the girl again. He thought he could hear a little voice in his mind. It wasn't his for sure but it told him to kill her.  
  
'Kill her. Shoot her. She is an enemy.'  
  
As much as Heero would love to shoot her, something told him not to. It wasn't another voice but the way the blond girl laid on the ground. She was helpless and looked innocent and pure. But the little voice sent a chilling sensation through his body whenever it spoke. It was almostas if it were controlling him like a puppet.  
  
Heero's fingers automatically locked itself on the trigger. He was sweating now, his heart was pounding loudly that he swore it was louder then the footsteps. He was gonna shoot. Heero pulled the trigger slowly -  
  
"HEERO NO!" a loud voice shouted. Heero, getting his sense back, strangely not wanting to shoot her, swerved his gun to the right. The shot went off with a loud crack and hit the wall.  
  
*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*  
  
"Hn, Alright, but when she is well, she must leave." said Heero coldly. Without a word, he turned to the door, opened and left. Quatre closed the door quietly behind him, not wanting to wake up Serena who was sleeping peacefully upstairs. He turned to Duo and Trowa, who stared at him with a blank expression.  
  
"So..." Duo began not knowing what to say.  
  
"So?" repeated Quatre, "We wait. I'll get my sister to check up on her and find out who's her family."  
  
"Okay," said Duo nodding. *  
  
*****  
  
* "This is terrible," said Luna somberly shaking her head. The Sailor Soldiers, both inner and outer, excluding Sailor Pluto, was at Raye's temple in a tensed meeting. Their Queen to be had dissappeared somewhere and they couldn't protect her now.  
  
"We don't know where've she's gone," said Mina quietly. She was sitting down onthe floor, with her head bowed sadly in defeat. Pearly tears streamed down her face. "She could be anywhere. We failed, that person came back to kill her! And they will do so where they are now. And we can't protect her! We failed! I failed!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed the tears of admitted defeat.  
  
"We haven't failed yet," said Michiru softly, "Its still possible to save her."  
  
"Thats right Mina," said Lita sitting down by Mina and wrapping her hands around her, "Don't be so hard on yourself."  
  
"Raye? Did you see what our attacker looked like?" Luna asked abruptly, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah I did," Raye replied. "She was a child. Pink hair, that was all I saw though."  
  
"A child?" Amy exclaimed, "The person who attacked the first time was a child too! Or looked like it..."  
  
"Do you think they're the same person?" Haruka asked the cats.  
  
"Hm, its possible," Artemis answered, "But whoever they are. They knew Serena was Sailor Moon."  
  
"You're right," said Amy frowning, "They must've known, why would they come after her? But they didn't seem to know that I was a sailor soldier too."  
  
"Hey, you guys heard?" asked Lita, "Doctor Prewett's daughter, the one that took us to her room, Rillele Prewetts disappeared the same day Serena did."  
  
"Do you think there can be a connection?" asked Amy.  
  
"Possible," Artemis said nodding, "But we need to worry about Serena now. The fate of the world anf our fate depends on it."  
  
"Maybe we should consult Sailor Pluto," Hotaru suggested quietly, "She might have an idea." Luna nodded.  
  
"Good idea, she could help." said she, "But we must make haste."  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"So Serena, where did you say you were from?" Quatre asked giving her another plate of pudding.  
  
"Tokyo," she said with a mouth full of the pudding. It was the 3rd plate now.  
  
"That girl can eat!" Duo whispered in Quatre's ears. Quatre smiled and simply nodded.  
  
"This is-" She swallowed, "Good stuff!"  
  
"Thank you," said Quatre, "A sister baked it for me."  
  
Serena continued eating the pudding on her plate. She savored the heavenly, creamy pudding slide into her throat and satisfying both her stomach and taste bud.  
  
"Do you believe in Sailor Moon?" asked Serena suddenly. Maybe they can help her. But Quatre and Duo just stared at her.  
  
"Whats Sailor Moon?" asked Duo burrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"You never heard of Sailor Moon?" Serena asked suprised, "Are you sure? What about Sailor V? She's a bit more worldly known I guess."  
  
"Sailor Who?" asked Quatre, frowning in confusion. They had no idea what she was on about. Serena stared at them. This wasn't right, at least everyone knew Sailor V! But Serena haven't heard of the 'Cinq' Kingdom, nor Relena Darlian/Peacecraft and Milliardo Peacecraft who was well known. Nor did she had any knowledge about the many wars they told her of. Maybe she was in an endless dream. Maybe she was still in her coma and was dreaming.  
  
Serena lightly let her eybrows burrowed in thought. What was going on? Why wasn't she worried about this in the first place? She could've been- Serena gasped suddenly, suprising both Quatre and Duo. She was in another world, another demension or a different time. Whatever she was, she knew she couldn't stay long. But what was she to do? Tell them maybe? No, not a good idea.  
  
Quatre and Duo looked strangely at her, wondering what had happened.  
  
"Miss. Tsukino, is something the matter?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No..." Serena lied quickly, "Nothing's wrong. I need to rest...a little." She stood up and left the kitchen. The 2 boys can hear her footsteps as she climbed upstairs and the opening and shutting of a door.  
  
"She's not telling us something." said Duo, stating the obvious. *  
  
** *In the bedroom* *  
  
Serena closed the blinds and sat on her bed.  
  
"Okay," she muttered to herself, "Calm down Serena. you'll get through this, you're exprienced, you know. Don't panic." She stood up, twisting her fingers nervously and looked at herself in a long mirror beside her bed. Her reflection was the same Serena. The blond hair, blue eyes and meatball head.  
  
'Meatball head...Darien...'  
  
No! Don't think about him, she told herself, shaking her head, No more!  
  
She looked back in the mirror and surveyed herself again. She looked more closely into the mirror and saw someone standing in the mirror. She couldn't make out who it was and and gasped in horror, her eyes widen as she saw more clearly who it was.  
  
It was Darien, he was in the mirror!  
  
No, no, Serena said in her mind, You're just imagining him! He's not in the mirror! He's dead!  
  
She looked up fearfully into the mirror. He was still there. He was in the same hospital clothes. He had the guant, white, unexpressionless face. Serena whipped her around to see if he was really there. To her horror, he was. He was walking towards her now, slowly with his left arm outstretched. Serena's heart pounded loudly then ever as she back up into the mirror, away from him.  
  
"Get away!" she shrieked, "Please! No!" She closed her eyes and sank down to the floor. He kept coming closer and closer and touched her with his cold, death-touched hands.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The door suddenly flew open and Heero stood in the doorway. He was angry and looked as he was going to shoot someone. Which isn't really new with thim though.  
  
"What the hell are screaming about?!" he yelled at her. Serena opened her eyes slowly and looked up in Heero's cold, mad face. She glanced back where the Darien ghost had been but he wasn't there but she could've swore he was. Darieb had touched her and she can still feel his touch on her face. The cold, lifeless hands and black eyes of death.  
  
"He was.." she breathed, "Darien was..." She stood up, shaking and breathing in heavy gasps. "I saw..." Then her eyes drooped and started falling. She was collapsing and Heero intentionally moved towards her and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
*  
  
**'  
  
*  
  
"Treize Khushrenada," the pink haired little girl whispered to herself as she surveyed the brown-haired gentleman in his office, reading some reports he had recieved. She watched him closely. He was so gentlemanly and looked so honorable and so noble. His straight bold back, his ice blue eyes pierced into her as she stared into it. Slowly, she stepped out the shadow she was residing in. He didn't notice her as she positioned herself in front of his desk. Maybe it was her small form. "Ahem," the girl cleared her throat to get his attention. Trieze frowned madly and looked up at her and was suprised to see a pink haired, innocent looking girl in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, "Who're you and how did you get in here?" She smiled at him with all the innocent she can muster.  
  
"Hello," she said sweetly.  
  
"Yes?" he asked again.  
  
"My name is currently Rini sire," she said, "For now until my form cease to exist." Trieze stared at her. What was she talking about?  
  
"And?" he asked raising his eyebrows, "What do you want Rini? Where's your parents?"  
  
"I have a parent," she replied simply, "I'm trying to kill her though." Trieze's eyes became wide and his eyebrows couldn't get higher.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?!" he asked her curtly. Rini shook her head.  
  
"I just want you to help me." she replied, "Her name is Serena Tsukino, current residence of Tokyo, Japan but she is here right now. I want her dead, she doesn't deserve to live!"  
  
"Why doesn't she deserve to live?" Trieze asked, rubbing his forehead, slighlty irratated by Rini.  
  
"She was supposed to marry Darien Chiba and have me, but he was killed." she said, "Then I wouldn't exist, since so, a friend made me realize it was her fault Darien died. She didn't just kill one person, she killed two! Me and my daddy-to-be! And she will pay!"  
  
Trieze stared at the girl with a strange expression. How could she even exist?  
  
"Enough foolishness," said Tireze scoffing and stood up, "Now little girl, go back to your mother and have her come to me!"  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" Rini asked. She used her powers and floated at eye-length up to him and stared into his suprised eyes, "You'll believe me now."  
  
* ** * A/N: Are you guys confused now? First I said that thing about the evil Rillele eyes and I stopped mentioning her. All this will be revealed, be patient. I have (evil) plans for Serena and Heero. *cackles evilly* 


	6. Unalloyed Happiness

A/N: *ahem* Hm...*looks around* Okay, the chapter starts. Heero in here is still trying to get in touch with his feelings.  
  
Um, thanks for the reviews, some of them were a bit strange (no offense) but thanks anyways. Heh..Thanq! Again...  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"Heeeeerrooooo!" screeched an overly-obsessive Relena Darlian/Peacecraft as she ran noisily in the hall to Heero who was standing outside Serena's room.  
  
What is she doing here? Heero said in his minds as he was almost squeezed to death by her.  
  
"Why haven't you called me?" she asked, making a fake, cute but absurd pout  
  
Like I ever called you before, Heero thought indignantly. He looked down at into Relena's eyes with the same cold intimidating perussian eyes. She blinked a several time and slowly let go of him.  
  
"So Heero, what have you been up to?" she asked, trying to start a proper conversation. As if.  
  
"Nothing you should know." Heero answered curtly. Relena looked offended. She blinked at herself a several times and started wondering if he was hiding something, but the thing is, Heero is always hiding something. Then she wondered fearfully if he had been having an affair with someone else but it wasn't possible, since Heero was hers and no one else's and he would be no one else's in the future either.  
  
"Heero?" said a low voice coming towards them, "Is she still sleeping?"  
  
"Oh hi Quatre!" Relena greeted loudly. Quatre smiled kindly at her and acknowledged her by a slight nod.  
  
"Hello Ms. Relena." he greeted back, "But could you be a little more quiet?"  
  
Relena looked strangly at Quatre. "Okay." she said staring with a raised eyebrow, "Why though?"  
  
"Yes she's still sleeping," Heero answered interrupting Relena's question. Quatre nodded approvingly.  
  
Relena looked confusingly back from Heero to Quatre and back. "Who's she?" Relena asked eyeing the pair of them suspiciously,"What girl?"  
  
"A girl Heero found 4 nights ago, we're treating her back to health," Quatre answered.  
  
"Oh," Relena looked relieved; she had been panicking to the part 'A girl Heero found.' "But why won't you just sent her to the hospital?"  
  
Quatre shrugged, "I asked myself the same question, but we just didn't actually get to calling the hospital."  
  
"Yes," said Relena nodding her head and smiling, "Personal home healing is the best eh? Thats very kindhearted of you Quatre."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Relena," Quatre answered, "Would you mind going downstair? We need to leave Serena at peace."  
  
"Oh her name is Serena?" Relena said loudly, "That is such a sweet name!"  
  
"Keep your voice lowered woman!" snapped Wufei with a low voice walking towards them with an angry frown on his face, "You're gonna wake her!"  
  
"Oops," whispered Relena, putting her hands like a little child up to her mouth and covering it, "Okay. Wow, you care about her Chang?" Wufei growled disapprovingly at her and left downstair without another word.  
  
"Hmm...," hmed Relena shaking her head at Wufei, "Guess not."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh, Heero," Relena whispered turning to him, "Would you like to go out for dinner? I'll pay! What'd you say? Huh?"  
  
"I can't," said Heero in his equally toned voice, denying her invitation, "I've decided to stay with her tonight. Quatre is going out for one of his sister, Trowa is going to be out too. Duo told me that he has a meeting with the Chruch Minister. Wufei won't just do it."  
  
Relena bit her lower lip, hard, hurt by his rejection for the another girl. "Why are you agreeing to do this? C'mon please?"  
  
How unthinking and desperate is she? Quatre asked himself as he stared at Relena trying to persuade Heero to leave Serena behind.  
  
"Serena needs someone here when she awakens," Quatre interrupted curtly, speaking more rudely then he had in a long time, "Heero can go when he's free!"  
  
"Oh," her voice broke, she looked up at Heero, "Is that true?"  
  
"Hn." Relena took that as a 'Yes'. She frowned sadly a grabbed a lockful of her hair. Her eyes watered and shined with tears.  
  
"But why? You never cared about anything before," she asked softly.  
  
"..." No answer from Heero.  
  
"Okay, I guess so..." she groaned and turned to the stairs. With her eyes shining in tears, she took each steps carefully. And in each steps her loathness grew for the girl Serena.  
  
How dare she take his time away from me? she thought angerily, No one will, Serena, you better watch out. You don't know who you are messing with.  
  
(A/N: Just 'till she finds out that Serena is the Queen to be of the Universe. I'd love to write the look on her face! Sorry, I couldn't resist...)  
  
She opened the door and stepped outside and closed the door behind her. You will pay Serena, Relena said in her mind, there was a dangerous glint of revenge in her eyes.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"I have sensed her in another plane," said Sailor Pluto, "I have sensed the Moon Crystal, but I will need time to pinpoint where she really is."  
  
"Please do hurry," Sailor Venus pleaded, "They've could've got to her already!"  
  
"I'm trying her my best Sailor Venus," Sailor Pluto said in a strict voice, "Please be patient."  
  
She nodded gravely and sighed, trying to drown out her worriesome thoughts.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"Why are you doing this if you are going to die too?" asked Trieze to Rini, who floated up above him in his dark office with her legs on top the other.  
  
"Its called revenge!" she asnwered casually "I only exist in their memories, thats where I draw my form and strength, from her memories of me.If I kill her, I'll be gone, but she'll be gone with me."  
  
Trieze, once in his life, was totally baffled and confused. How could she have even exist in the first place in the mother's memories if the father dies in the past and wasn't able to have her? But then how could the mother even have memories of her future daughter unless she met her daughter. But time machine were impossible. There were many tries but it couldn't be done. No one can travel through time. If they could, he would've. He was now missing the point and he couldn't figure it out either.  
  
Rini could read the confusion on his face. She laughed, a small little girl laugh.  
  
"Oh you're so funny!" she squeled like a child she is.  
  
"How am I funny?" Trieze asked gruffly. He didn't find anything funny. But she giggled some more and came back down to the ground.  
  
"Are you done with the questionings yet?" she asked with faux innoncence. Trieze stared at her and blinked, but didn't answer.  
  
Looks can be decieving, he thought to himself, She's just a child, how could this be? Such a twisted mind for a young girl who just wants to kill her mother for revenge. He didn't mind that too much, but how could this all be?  
  
"Hm," said Rini and flew back up in the air so her eyes matched his. "You're relunctant to help me? Well, I'll tell you what, if you help me kill Serena for me, I will help you to be a ruler of this world. What'd you say?"  
  
"Why can't you kill your mother with your super powers?" he asked bitterly, unable to accept her deal, "She's human..."  
  
"No." Rini answered with a slanted frown, "She's my mother, Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of the Universe. She's quite strong when she's not a ditz." He laughed. The Ruler of the Universe?  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
He stared at her with unblinking peruussian eyes. She was beautiful, more beautiful then anything he had ever seen. Her hair was long, light and the color of the happy rays of the sun. She was pure. Heero can almost feel her pureness, it was giving off like heat. He had heard before that peace was bliss, but in all his years fighting for it, he had never truly felt what it was. But as he stared at her, he felt a reassuring sort of peace, a relaxed feeling, and he wondered if this was bliss people talked about.  
  
Serena stirred and moved her head. Her eyes opened frightfully carefully and lit up with relief when she saw Heero in front of her. Still, she was scared of him.  
  
"Hi," she said weakly.  
  
"Hn." he answered as usual, Serena frowned at him sadly, as if she felt sorry for him. She stood up and looked around her room as if expecting to see something.  
  
"What is it?" asked Heero.  
  
"Do you believe is ghosts?" she asked nervously. Heero shook his head slightly.  
  
"I do, I've seen alot," she confessed with a sigh, "But I dunno why I was so scared that time." She put her hands to her face in a fist like a scared little girl. Heero raised his eyebrows confusingly at her.  
  
"What time?" he asked, "And why did you scream?"  
  
"I saw him," she whispered, almost inaudible, "He was in my room and he touched me."  
  
"Who?" Heero asked, he kneeled down by the bed and looked up into her tearful, frightened eyes.  
  
"Darien, my fiance, the one who died, he's haunting me." she whispered, "I can still feel is touch, its as if I were thrown in a pool of ice water. It was drowning me, with fear." She started crying.  
  
Heero didn't if he should comfort her or let her cry. He wasn't use to this kind thing but he stood up and sat down by her. She suddenly thrust herself to him and buried her head in his chest. Heero was taken totally by suprise and felt her snuggle. He was seeking comfort from him, nobody had done that before nor did he ever comfort anybody before. Because he was Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Then, he hesitantly and gingerly wrapped his hands around her. It felt to him like learning to walk as pressed her closer to him. For a moment, he was unsured about what he was doing, he was never taught to comfort anyone. But then at that moment, he suddenly felt content and comforted. He felt the bliss and peace he had secretly longed for and gave himself a small expression that was something between a smile and a smirk.  
  
"Shh..." he said softly in the sobbing Serena's ears, "Its okay. It'll be alright." He loved it when he said that. He felt as sudden happiness that moment with Serena in his hands. He felt more security and feeling of unalloyed happiness then he had ever in his lifetime.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
* 


	7. Stop and Smell the Roses

(A/N: Thanq all for the reviews! I appreciate it all! *lol* )  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning light dawned and gave rays of sunlight to the morning dew. A new morning and a new beginning. The morning glorys had blossomed for the short time and the early birds, were catching the worms. So if you're a worm, be late.  
  
Heero stood alone outside in the gardens, under the Cherry Blossom trees that rained with soft pink petals. There were beautiful and flowers of variety with multiple colors that blended and blurred; it looked like a peaceful water color painting.  
  
He had left Serena, who was still sleeping peacefully again. Wanting to be by himself with his feelings and thought, he came outside into the flower garden and tried to reflect on himself.  
  
She had softened him, with one moment, she had softened his cold hard heart. For years it took him to have a stone heart, but it only took her one moment to touch his feelings and soften his it. It was...like a miracle.  
  
He hadn't known how much time had passed but he didn't care. He didn't care for anything at that moment anymore.  
  
  
  
"Heero?" said a soft voice behind him. He turned and saw Serena, smiling good-naturely up at him.  
  
  
  
Heaven must be missing an angel, he thought vaguely as he gazed at her. Serena was in the cream night gown, her face was pale but her cheeks were the colors of ripe cherries. Her golden hair shamed the bright sun that surronded her, making her look more heavenly. The blue eyes of her glimmered like rich blue daimonds held gracefully in the sockets. She looked even more lovely with the falling pink flower blossoms around her.  
  
Serena walked slowly up to him at looked up at him with stunningly enchanting eyes and her smile that she gave Heero was like tasting milk and honey itself.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Its beautiful isn't it?" she asked softly in a sweet melodious voice looking up at the blossoms falling down. She held her hands up and caught a single blossom, "So beautiful, I remember the first I saw these flowers. I felt if I were in heaven."  
  
"Hn." But he felt the same way too, but in heaven with an angel.  
  
She smiled faintly and let the blossom fall slowly onto the ground.  
  
"Each year, we would picnics under the cherry trees, my friends and I." she continued, blissfully recollecting her memories, "We would have so much fun. Have you ever been on picnic like that?" She expected the answer to be 'No' and she was right.  
  
Heero shook his head lightly in response.  
  
"Oh you should!" Serena exclaimed gently, her eyes closed and smiling to herself,"It's wonderful, you would really love it. My friend, Lita, is the best cook there is! You would really fall in love with her food!"  
  
Heero made no reply but Serena kept smiling. She let her blue eyes scan the serene flowery scene. The daffidols, lady's slippers, violets, tulips, snapdragons, carnations, orchids, and many other vibrant flowers. She stopped when she saw a rose bush in front of them. It reminded her of him. She didn't cry out loud this time, but the wound in her heart remained and ached. She walked slowly towards it and a picked a single red rose by the stem, careful not to get pricked by the fierce looking thorns.  
  
Heero kept his eyes on her and watched carefully as she picked the red rose and brought it back to him. She put the rose an inch away from her and sniffed the frangrance. Her face lit up with pleasure and looked at him.  
  
"This was his favorite flower and was the first gift I ever gave him." she said. Heero looked at her face, which now had sadness from her memories of Darien.  
  
"Hn." But his voice was softer and gentler. It was more like a sympethetic, "Hmm...." Serena stared down quietly in thought at the rose and her eyes softened sympathetically.  
  
  
  
"Heero," Serena said again, "When was the last time you stopped and smelled the roses?" Heero was suprised by the questions and didn't know what to answer. He actually never thought about it. Flowers were no importance to him. Why would it be?  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Because," was Serena's only response with a note of finality. Heero shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I figured," she whispered, then she held the rose up to him, "Here, try it, It smells beautiful." He gave her a skeptical look and relunctantly and slowly took the rose from her and put it up to his nose like she had done, with his eyes unwavering from Serena's, he and sniffed it.  
  
  
  
She was right. It was so beautiful. The rose fragrance enticed his senses with its rich, glamorous smell, Heero wondered why he never noticed before. He looked over at Serena who smiled at him with deep satisfication.  
  
  
  
"See?" she said with a tone of triamphant. Heero shifted his fingers dubiously on the stems and let go in sudden pain. The thorns had pricked his fingers and the rose fell to the ground at Serena's feet.  
  
  
  
She frowned and picked it up carefully from the ground. Heero was smearing the blood on his pricked finger.  
  
  
  
"Every rose has its thorns. It protects it." Serena said with a hint of sadness, "There is always an ugly price someone must pay to get something beautiful and sweet. Like bees for Honey. No matter what it is, everything is not easy to get, everything comes with a certain price."  
  
  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Heero asked, speaking at last, but his voice was the same monotonous voice. Serena looked suprised by his question and smiled in answer.  
  
  
  
"I fight for peace," he said in the same tone, "But I never actually really felt what I fought for. What I killed for. I do this for my missions, it is what I was trianed for." He looked so uptight to her, and stiff, like those British soldeirs.  
  
  
  
"Peace," she mused, twirling the rose in her hands, "How can you not feel it? It is a very common good feeling, even the grumpiest and the evil know how it feels." Heero shrugged absent-mindedly.  
  
  
  
"Because you don't stop and think," Serena asnwered for him, her tone became a bit hard, "You don't stop and appreciate what you live for or just feel good for no reason. I know, I've watched you, watching me. I've watched you when you talk, I've watched how you move and react. You think of yourself as a machine with no heart. But your not Heero." She looked up at him with determined and demanding crystal blue eyes and put her hands softly on his. Heero's eyes looked surprisingly soft and remorseful.  
  
  
  
"You're human," Serena continued more softly, "Like everyone else. You have feelings and opinions, like humans, you just don't know it. You deserve a life with a heart and fun. You're human Heero Yuy, you should know that, you're not a weapon. I remember I you held me and comfort me yesterday night, you have a heart."  
  
  
  
"Maybe." he murmured, "I never was taught that kind of thing." He partly thought she was right, but all he lived for was to be a weapon, a killer. Nobody ever told him things she had said. Maybe she was an angel to help him. But that was rediculous, but he felt as she was reaching deep inside of him and plucking out his feelings that was drowned from years and years of training.  
  
  
  
"Taught?" she asked incredulously, "You needn't to be tuaght these things! It comes from your heart..."  
  
  
  
"What if I don't have a heart?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Then how are you living and breathing?" she asked with a bright, clever smile.  
  
  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
  
  
"Yes I know, I was only kidding." She giggled. Her giggle sounded like a beautiful ringing of a bell, "So what were you taught?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing you said to me." he replied, ceasing their conversation.  
  
  
  
Serena sighed, partly in defeat and the other in impatience and bit her lips. Heero turned away from her and walked back towards the mansion.  
  
  
  
She turned her gaze to him and watched as he walked farther away from her.  
  
  
  
"I tried Heero," she whispered, "And I'll keep trying." She returned her gaze at the cherry trees and sighed deeply again.  
  
  
  
"Now what should I do?" Serena asked herself, "I'm in another world and falling in love with a heartless man and telling him about flowers. Like he cares..." Her voice contained a large amount a sarcasm, "I need to find a way to get back. My scouts need me..." she trailed off and looked up into the blue skies decorated with cotton-like clouds. Tears swelled in her eyes. "But he does too..."  
  
  
  
Serena suddenly sensed something behind her and whipped around and saw the same Darien Ghost. But she didn't scream or run away, instead, she spoke bravely to him.  
  
  
  
"Darien, what is it you want?" she asked in tears, "Why are you haunting me?" The ghost made no reply and grabbed her neck with his hands.  
  
  
  
"DARIEN?!" Serena shrieked in suprise, "WHAT'RE DOING?" He started chocking her, putting more pressure on her neck.  
  
  
  
"Darien," she gasped, "Stop it! I can't breath!"  
  
  
  
"Thats the point my dear," he sneered in an evil voice Serena had never heard him use before.  
  
  
  
"DARIEN!" she chocked, her face was turning red, "NO!"  
  
  
  
"Come with me my love, join me!" he said, laughing maniacally.  
  
  
  
"No.." Serena managed to croak.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
  
  
Two Minutes Before:  
  
  
  
Heero walked in silence, thinking about what Serena had said. He admitted to himself it was true. Then he heard her screams. He sprinted as fast as he could back to the space where they had been and saw a pale, sickly, dark- haired man chocking Serena.  
  
  
  
"HEY!" he shouted. He took out a gun and shot at him. It hit the man's neck, but he didn't even flinch. He turned his head to Heero and gave him a menacing grin. He suddenly let go of Serena and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Serena fell to the ground, sobbing and holding her neck. Heero ran up to her, relieved she was okay. He knelt down next to her and raised her head with his fingers.  
  
  
  
Her face was red from the lack of oxygen and from her tears.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and started crying.  
  
  
  
"He tried to kill me," she gasped between her sobs, "I can't believe it..."  
  
  
  
*  
  
Heero carried Serena all the way back to the Mansion. He was greeted with a panicked Quatre, stunned Duo and a scowling Wufei  
  
"What happened?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he said in his monotone voice. He started walking upstairs and into Serena's room.  
  
"What happened?" asked Trowa when he saw Heero carrying Serena upstairs.  
  
  
  
Duo shrugged, "Beats the heck out of me."  
  
  
  
"Looks like she fainted again," Quatre said frowning, he sighed, "Maybe we should get her to the hospital."  
  
  
  
"I told you," said Wufei triamphaintly, "She needs to be at the hospital, besides, all onnas are weak, this one isn't any different."  
  
  
  
"Don't be so harsh Wu-man," Duo half-scolded Wufei. Wufei's face turned red with anger about to explode.  
  
  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he fumed at Duo, " THE NAME IS WUFEI, NOT WU-MAN, NOT WUFIE (I never called you that, thought Duo.), NOT WU ANYTHING (Nor that!), JUST WUFEI! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL YOU IDIOT!"  
  
  
  
"STOP YELLING!" Heero shouted from above, he came out of the room, looking fiercely down at them.  
  
  
  
"Make one more sound I will shoot you all! She needs some rest with the things she been through and she can't do that with all this racket !" Then he went back into the room and closed the door without slamming it shut. The 4 pilots stared dumbstruck the stairs and at eachother.  
  
  
  
"Did I just see what I just saw?" Duo asked stupidly.  
  
  
  
"He was defending that onna..." Wufei murmured, looking a bit stunned.  
  
  
  
"Of course Wu-man," Duo said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Wufei was red again from supressed anger, if only smoke was coming out of his ears, it would've looked like he was about to explode.  
  
  
  
"He acts differently around her," said Quatre, "Do you think...?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know," said Trowa, "A bit possible..."  
  
  
  
"Yuy? Its impossible," Wufei inquired.  
  
  
  
"I still doubt, but we'll give him the benefit of it, weather its good or bad." Duo said shaking his head.  
  
  
  
"We don't know this for sure though," Wufei said, trying to defy that Heero was falling for an onna. None of them spoke nor move for awhile. There was a long silent pause. All of them were dazed at Heero's change of behavior. Even Wufei, who just won't accept it.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to get a cup of coco," Trowa said abruptly, shattering the silence and changing the subject. He turned and walked to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Duo called, following Trowa, "Make one for me! I want marshmellows in mine!"  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"I found her!" Pluto declared. The others turned their full attention to Pluto, whose face was tired from her scrying.  
  
  
  
"She has been pulled into the realm of war fighting mobile suits. Namely Gundams." Pluto explained.  
  
  
  
"I heard of them," said Uranus, "They're fighting robots."  
  
  
  
"Percisely, they had a long battle, but they have peace now." said Pluto, "But not for long, the force wanting to kill the princess is in the same place, they can corrupt the world and rule there and here if they suceed on killing her."  
  
  
  
"So this is a 2 for 1 bargain isn't it?" Mercury said, "When can we go?"  
  
  
  
"We can go maybe tomorrow, I'll need to make arrangements." Pluto asnwered, "But it's perilous."  
  
  
  
"I'm ready take on anything," Jupiter gritted through her teeth, "We're gonna save her and kick some ass!"  
  
  
  
"But we must be careful," Neptune whispered, "We could be trapped there forever."  
  
  
  
"Of course..." Venus muttered, "I think we should go right now!"  
  
  
  
"Right now?" asked Pluto, surprised and wide-eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well yeah," Venus exclaimed, "Whoever is trying to kill her could've gotten to her already!"  
  
  
  
"Venus calm down girl," Mars snapped, though not in a harsh way, "We'll get to her alright?!" Venus nodded and bit her lower lip.  
  
  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
  
  
"It was him again," Serena said, there was a sad grin on her face, "He tried to kill me. Even in death...he won't let go of me."  
  
  
  
"But I don't think it justify trying to choke you to death," said Heero plainly. He was leaning on the opposite wall from the bed Serena sat on.  
  
  
  
"True..." she said, "Very true," She shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "Everyone is trying to kill me."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing...just that we held on to eachother for more then what? Years, lives...and he finally dies. Just like that!" She paused and looked down at the palm of her hands and let out a small sigh, "Its like someone suddenly cut your heart in half..."  
  
  
  
"How did he die?" Heero asked gently.  
  
  
  
"He was on his motorcycle, somewhere...riding..back from work and he was ran over by a...large truck." Her head turned side to side as she spoke and there was an angry smile slash frown on her face, "So simple that its funny...after all the danger...so simple way to die."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Heero whispered to her, still in his monotone, though he didn't really feel that way. He as might as well lie to her then make her feel badder. He didn't care about Darien, no matter how important he was to Serena.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't matter," Serena murmured shrugging, "Its been, what? Weeks since his death, so I'll get over...I have to ya know?" Heero didn't know but he said nothing. He just stared at her in the darkness, staring at her palms.  
  
  
  
"Its actually very funny..." she continued, there was an insane smile of depression, "That day the crashed happen, I was at a Fortune teller person." She started crying and laughing softly. Heero became concerned at this point. This wasn't really normal; crying and laughing. He went over and sat down by her and watched carfully as she laugh cried.  
  
  
  
"That person told me," she bit her lips in hesitation, "That...there is something terrible in my future. She showed me a black thorned rose as a symbol of my love life. A dark cloud and a crescent moon as my enemy and a dark cloud as my overall future. She told me my future was clouded and full of confusion. Thats..." She sobbed loudly, "the same thing Setsuna had said!" Then she stopped laughing and started wailing.  
  
  
  
Heero, like the night before put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He was an expert at this now, he caught on the comforting pretty fast, especially around this blond. He ran his hands through her long golden hair slowly, comforting her with his gentle touch that was usually reserve for spying missions.  
  
  
  
"Who's Setsuna?" he asked quietly.  
  
  
  
"A friend..."  
  
  
  
"Hn..." Serena cried a waterfall of tears in Heero's arms, snuggling against his hard chest. Then she stopped crying abruptly and wiped all the tears from her rouge face.  
  
  
  
"Right..." she murmured and suddenly sat up, there was an imaptient look in her eyes, "Thank you Heero. But I think its time I better stop moaning after his death." She stood up suddenly, her red face full of determination, "Its time to be myself again! I'm not gonna let him ruin my life! Its time to be Serena again and I'm gonna show you who Serena really is. C'mon Heero, lets go!" She grabbed Heero's hands, oblivious to his stunned face, and opened the door and sprinted out the door with Heero trailing behind her.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"I'm not kidding," Rini squeled like a little girl at Trieze. "She is!"  
  
  
  
"M'dear..." Trieze started, "I believed you when you said you were from the future because of your super powers, but the queen of the universe? And you the princess? Impossible!"  
  
  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Rini whispered dangerously narrowing her eyes evilly at him, she flew up higher then Trieze, her voice rose 2 notches or more, "I am not lying! Why would I lie about a thing like this!?"  
  
  
  
"Well, what'd you expect me to do? Assassinate her?" Trieze asked with highly raised eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Well," Rini shrugged floating back down,"That was my job, but the thing is, I lost her here and I can't find her...She's blond with two strange pigtails, blue eyes, and she a ditz."  
  
  
  
"Hm..." He rubbed his chin in thought, "I'll have to think."  
  
*  
  
**  
  
* 


End file.
